custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Curatio (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Curatio was a male Zeverek who became a Cult of Darkness member, in the Fractures Universe. History Early History Similarly to the other members of the Zeverek species, Curatio was created by Mata Nui in his attempts to create a race that could inhabit the southern Matoran Universe. The species colonized the island of Mevock, which swiftly became Curatio's homeland. Upon settling into life on the island, Curatio developed an interest in warfare, having witnessed war being declared between the Zeverek and the Forgern. The young Zeverek swiftly began training to become a soldier, managing to get himself recruited as a member of the Zeverek military. However, shortly into his career, the Xevthian Empire began its conquests of Mevock, declaring war on the island's inhabitants. During this period, the Zeverek were forced into entering a temporary truce with their enemy race in order to fight the invaders, and were gradually forced to the northern-most parts of the islands. During one of the subsequent battles, Curatio was captured by the enemy and was held prisoner for a number of months until he was eventually sold to the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange for weapons. Brotherhood of Makuta When Curatio was sold to the Brotherhood, the Makuta were unsure of what to do with him, though they recognized potential in his abilities. After several similar cases of prisoners volunteering to serve the organization the Brotherhood decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness and integrated Curatio into it. The prisoners were given their freedom, were armed with new weapons, then were stationed on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Curatio was still an ally of the Brotherhood. Final Push Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Curatio encountered several Matoran. During this battle he was able to critically injure two Matoran, though he was eventually driven back and overwhelmed by their numbers. Curatio survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants. However, unlike the majority of the group, he - and a handful of other Cult members - was sent to Stelt whilst the others launched an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city, something that mildly irritated Curatio though he remained reluctant to do any work. Death of Turaga Matoro Six months after the failure of the Cult of Darkness' primary plan, Curatio and his team were smuggled into Metru-Nui where they rejoined the remaining members of the anarchist group. Curatio and Vunto, another unnamed Zeverek member of the group, accompanied Mudro to Onu-Metru, where they stationed themselves in an abandoned armor warehouse and began searching for the Kanohi Avohkii. To be Added. Abilities and Traits Curatio is an extremely indolent, sluggish, lethargic character, a trait he acquired after years of wasting his talents. Furthermore, he has a short attention span and little respect for authority, preferring to work alone and disliking being given orders. Additionally, Curatio is also somewhat clumsy, occasionally tripping over either his tail or his feet. Similarly to the vast majority of his kind, Curatio can see in ultraviolet and possesses a great deal of strength. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. Weapons Initially, while in the Zeverek Military, Curatio was not given any weapons as he consistently failed all projectile-use courses, resulting in him being deemed unfit to use long-ranged weapons. Upon joining the Cult of Darkness, Curatio was given a Disintegration Blaster, a mechanical weapon which enabled him to fire bursts of crimson energy with the capacity to cancel out the molecular bonding of most metallic structures and reduce it to unbound particles. This weapon did not have the same effect on organic material but still had the capability of delivering powerful electric shots to living organisms. Like others of his kind, Curatio also has a bladed tail that is laced with a powerful venom. This venom is capable of dizzying a target for several minutes. Trivia *Curatio was created by suggestion of Chicken Bond, who generously allowed BobTheDoctor27 to use a Zeverek character in his storyline. Appearances *''Over Your Shoulder'' - First Appearance; Death *''Vendetta'' - Mentioned See also *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Final Push Combatants